


Because I am that woman, Blanche

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Sapphic interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Blanche thinks men are the one and only thing. Dorothy might disagree. Just a delicate moment.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Because I am that woman, Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> here's a little something airy (is that the word?) and fluffy coming your way.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it. First line is what I think Blanche said in the episode with Jean. 
> 
> Comments and kudos deeply appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> Eddie

„But men have so much more to offer, do you know what I mean, Dorothy?“

_Women have a lot to give, too, you know. They might now have a penis, but think about the softness, Blanche. The softness of a woman‘s body._

_Think about a woman‘s skin. Soft as silk. Think about her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders._

_Think about a woman‘s hands. Hands that know exactly how to touch a female body. Experienced, skilled hands. Hands that will touch you so lightly you‘ll hardly feel it. Fingers dancing over through your hair and your skin, exploring every inch of your body. Fingers that tickle you, caress you, massage you, knead you, eventually nip you, spank you, fill you, spread you wide open only to catch you when you fall._

_Think about a woman‘s mouth Blanche. Lips as soft as yours worshipping your body from head to toe. Warm breath sending a shiver down your spine even before her lips touch you. Imagine them hovering over your neck, your shoulders, your breasts. Will she kiss them? Lick them? Suck them? Bite them? An agile tongue. Teeth appearing between the lips to nuzzle at your skin, to mark you, make you hers._

_Think about curves fitting perfectly into yours. The weight of breasts in your hands. A delicate waist. Luscious hips. Thighs as soft as silk. The heat between them. The wetness. Her sex dripping only for you. Her core waiting to be filled by you. Her breasts were able to give milk, but from her core flows honey. She, nothing but she is the promised land._

_She‘ll do whatever you need, Blanche, because she knows. She knows how you sometimes just want to be held, how sometimes light, tender touches will make you writhe and moan, how another time all you ache for is being taken by storm. She will discover you‘re body‘s secret tune. She will lead your body into a new rhythm. She will elicit a melody from your soul that you‘ve never heard before. A hymn to her the sounds from your mouth. Sacred to her the moment you fall._

When Blanche turned around ask her friend how she knew, Dorothy had gone.


End file.
